In the production industry of automobile wheels, in order to guarantee the assembly firmness of a wheel, the flange surface of the wheel is designed into a concave structure, and this structure increases the pre-tightening force of a bolt and improves the safety performance of the wheel on the premise that a wheel flange is completely fitted with a main shaft of an automobile.